


I Love You Dads, But Please Don't Ever Do That Again

by lgbtcomics



Series: The joys of being Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy sort of?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mario Kart, Moaning, Short One Shot, Star Wars References, Superfamily, but they horny, its good I promise, smut but no smut, tony and steve are great parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcomics/pseuds/lgbtcomics
Summary: All Peter wanted was to get a good grade for a school project but he got something he didn't want or asked for, thanks to his parents.





	I Love You Dads, But Please Don't Ever Do That Again

Peter walks to the kitchen where his dad was, just got off the phone with ned, “Hey dad, Ned is coming over in a bit is that okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine Peter, tell him he can join us for dinner too.” steve says with a smile. 

Peter smiles back, “Thanks, dad.” 

Once Ned gets to their house they start working on their chemistry project… after Peter beat Ned three times in Mario kart. 

“Peter, what the hell?” Ned says, getting annoyed that he can't beat Peter.

“C’mon Ned, it's not my fault I'm just better than you in Mario kart.” Peter says in a cocky voice. Peter’s secret was that he knew all the fast lanes and short cuts, but there’s no way he’s telling Ned that. 

“You know what-” Ned was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Guys, the food is ready. I made spaghetti.” 

“Okay dad, be there in a minute.” peter answers through the closed door. 

Dinner went okay, it consisted of Tony and Steve asking how their day was, talked about the chemistry project due next week and work. 

“Thanks for dinner, babe, it was amazing. As always.” Tony says as he gets up from his chair and pecks Steve’s cheek. Peter’s parents talk in the kitchen, probably talking about bills or something grown up like that, taxes? Meanwhile, Ned and Peter come up with what to do for the chem project. Once they finally come up with something, Peter tells Ned to wait in his room while he cleans the table and put the dishes away. Peter grabs his and Ned’s plate and head to the kitchen. The kitchen isn't exactly a place for making out as Peter walks in and his parents are basically eating each others’ face off. 

Peter’s eyes widen and clears his throat to get their attention, “Sorry to interrupt… just going to wash the dishes real quick...” 

“No worries Pete, do good on the project, bud.” Tony replies and kisses the top of Peter’s hair as he leads Steve out of the kitchen. 

“Sure thing, pops.” Peter replies, not even sure if Tony had heard him. 

Peter came back to his room after he did the dishes and found Ned playing with his Star Wars action figures.  
“Ned, c’mon we have to do this project, do you agree with what we're doing? How everyday chemicals change water and its effects?” 

“Yeah that’s fine Peter. Would you rather have Qui-Gon or Yoda train you to be a Jedi? i think i’d have Qui-Gon train me.” 

“What? Why would you-Ned, we have to focus on this, I don't want a bad grade.” 

“Okay, okay, let’s do thi-” Ned was cut short by a rather loud moan coming from the room. Peter can’t believe what he’s hearing. His parents know that Peter has a friend over! They can’t just do it when they please! They have a son for God’s sake! The noises aren’t getting any quieter or stopping, _God this is embarrassing, _Peter thinks to himself.__

____

“Oh my God, Ned! What the hell?!” Peter quietly shouts. 

__

“Peter, we have to get the hell out of here.” Ned replies as he’s putting all his stuff back in his backpack. 

__

“Where do we go!?”

__

“We can go back to my place, I”ll text my mom and tell her we're coming.” 

__

“Oh my God.” Peter doesn’t know if he can even face his parents again. 

__

. 

__

Peter must've stayed at Ned’s the whole night, when Tony came out of their he found a post-it note on the door. ‘Went to Ned’s house -Peter’

__

“Steve! Peter’s at Ned’s house, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Tony says, knowing how paranoid Steve can get. 

__

“Oh thank God, I checked his room and he wasn’t there.” Steve sighs in relief. 

__

Tony brings Steve for a kiss, “Let's blow this popsicle stand. Breakfast? At iHop?”  6:13am, the clock says.

__

“Of course, love.” steve smiles and pecks Tony on the lips. 

__

. 

__

When Peter comes back, around 7:15 in the morning, he's glad his parents were out of the house. The memories of last night surface in his mind at the thought of his parents. He cringes, wondering how he’s going to pretend he didn’t hear anything. He will mostly likely just avoid them and hideout in his room. 

__

Just as planned, Peter did stay in his room until he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Tony and Steve are back, Peter didn’t notice until he looked up from the fridge.

__

“Oh God, hey dad, pops,” Peter psychically flinches and immediately looks away. “You scared me a little there.” he finishes, trying to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. 

__

“Sorry kiddo,” Tony laughs a little, “How’s your day been, we didn’t see you this morning.”  
_Yeah, that was the plan, _Peter thinks.__

_____ _

“Sorry about that, I fell asleep at Ned’s house, I thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

_____ _

“We don’t mind, actually, timing couldn't have been better.” Steve smiles seductively to Tony. 

_____ _

“Right…” And Peter’s out of there, going back into his room, puts on headphones and plays loud music (he’s learned from his mistakes). His dads’ relationship is cute, honestly it is, they always do cute things together, Peter wanted a future like that with Wade, despite him having no idea Peter even exists.

_____ _

“We’d never do it while our kid has a friend over.” Peter murmurs under his breath. Peter’s cheeks turn red and he feels them getting warm at the thought of him and Wade doing _that. ___

_____ _

___I’ve got it bad, _Peter finally realizes. What is he going to do? He’s had this little crush on Wade since eighth grade. They’re sophomores now! Peter doesn’t even know if Wade’s into guys! Peter just sighs and tries to not think about it. He just has to forget what he heard or his parents would ask why he’s acting weird and he definitely doesn’t want them to know what he heard. He feels mentally scarred for forever.__ __

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_Therapy doesn’t sound so bad _, peter thinks to himself.__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series around this idea, maybe write something about Peter's little crush?


End file.
